friendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Graveyard Shift
Summary One night after a night on the town at Sugercube Corner Bulk Biceps clams to see a hunched up man with a spatula and is scared as The Hash Slinging Slasher will look for his next victim Transcript (We open on a night at Sugercube Corner cuts to inside we see the Rainbooms but our story doesn't start there we move to Derpy Wallflower Bulk and Snails) Wallflower:And I like being president of the gardening club. Bulk:Yeah and I like being voted for best muscles. Snails:Me and Snips are voted best idiots. Derpy:I'm voted for best muffins. Bulk:That's why you're my muffins Derpy. Derpy:Yeah my Bulky Wulky Woo. (Wallflower and Snails are a little confused) Wallflower:Bulky Wulky Woo? Derpy:It's my special name for him. Bulk:Yeah Muffins is my special name for her. Well guess I'll so you guys tomorrow at school. (They tell him bye as he goes home until he takes a de tour through the Everfree Forest and hears sounds and that's when the Hash Slinging Slasher from SpongeBob SquarePants it shows him his spatula hand Bulk screams and makes like Homer Simpson in The Simpsons episode The Springfield Files and runs to hide in his room once he's home he locks the door cuts to day light in town Bulk gets up to feed his dog and hears door pounding he is frightened) Bulk:Ahhhhh! It's the monster from last night! Derpy:(OS)Bulk it's Muffins and Snails and Wallflower. Bulk:Oh one second. (Unlocks the door Derpy stands on her tippy toes to wrap her arms around his neck) Derpy:How's my Bulky Wulky Woo today? Bulk:Scared I was a ghost with a spatula for a hand. Snails:What'd he look like. Bulk:He looked like the Hash Slinging Slasher from SpongeBob. Wallflower:Maybe we should go down to the Carterlot Police Station. Bulk:Ok. (Cuts to Police HQ Bulk is heard cuts to inside) Bulk:The Hash Slinging Slasher was hunched over like the Hunchback from the Disney movie and black all over like a black cat. And had red glowing eyes like a demon. And he had a spatula hand like the one in SpongeBob. Police Chef:So let me guess he appears every Tuesday night like the one in SpongeBob too right? Bulk:No yesterday was Wednesday. Police Chef:Look Bulk you've been working out so hard it's gone to your head. Bulk:I need to go to Dr.Horse or Dr.Hooves? Police Chef:They could work. (Bulk is humiliated cuts to Clue Machine driving through the city) Frank:Are you sure we took the right turn Scraggy? Scraggy:Sure we took this road and turned to the right. Veronica:No wonder we're lost. You've been reading the map upside down. Scraggy:Zoinks like we're lost man. Ruffy:Rut-Roh. Dally:What are we going to do now? (They drive around and stop at Bulk's house) Frank:Maybe we can ask Bulk for directions. (They go up to the door their POV Frank knocks on door it opens cuts to them who are surprised cuts to Derpy appearing from behind the door with a flashlight cuts to Frank and Scraggy sighing with relief Frank puts his hand in his head sighing with relief) Dally:Derpy what are you doing here? Derpy:Helping out Bulk he's said that a ghost scared him last night. Frank:Where is he? Derpy:In the backyard. (Cuts to them walking) Scraggy:Hey what happen? Bulk:I'm hiding from th-th-the ghost! Scraggy:I'm sorry I asked. Frank:Bulk take us to where the evening began at. (Cuts to the Sweet Shoppe cuts to inside Mr. Cake gives Scraggy and Ruffy the cakes and burgers and shakes they go to sit down) Scraggy:Like that thing I told him sarsaparilla barkeeper is something I got from Shaggy in a Scooby-Doo episode. Ruffy:The one with the Miner-Forty Niner? Scraggy:That's the one. Frank:Now then re-trace your steps form last night. Bulk:Well the evening began as a teenager's club where we were discussing Wittgenstein over a game of backstabbing. Scraggy:Like speak English! Dally:Yeah Bulk tell us the truth. (Looks at them as they said those things then says) Bulk:(Tells the truth) We stayed late after school helping Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna clear their filling cabinets ya happy? Frank:Now the only thing left is to take us to where you saw this thing. (Cuts to Sweet Apple Aches) Bulk:I stopped by here to tell Big Macintosh hi on my way home and that's when I accidentally rook a detour through the Everfree Forest. Scraggy:(Spots a quarter)Hey a quarter. Frank:Scraggy. Scraggy:Sorry. (They talk to Big Mac) Big Mac:If ya help me bring in this years crops ill help you find what you need. Scraggy:You found a clue? Big Mac:Eyup.